


Through Space And Time - OC One Shots And Stories

by Angelofchaos98



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi, OCs - Freeform, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofchaos98/pseuds/Angelofchaos98
Summary: This just a bunch of stories and one shots for my OCs. I have a lot of them, dear god...They all live in a Multiverse outside of any particular timeline.The Riot Family, Mercury, Colbalt, Lith, Magnes, and a few others are the Guardians. Beings that exist outside of time and are tasked with protecting the Multiverse from the Anomalies.However, Kryanne, Lucas, and Daniel are different. They are the Glitched Guardians, the impossible fusion of an Anomaly and a Guardian. They fight the Anomalies, but are seen as monsters from the Guardians.Opal and Connor shouldn't exist.Many different people, many different worlds, many different stories.Ultimately, no matter what happens, it all comes together in the end.(This thing is entirely self-indulgent. If you read it, prepare to be confused.)





	1. When Color Met Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This first story is actually one of my most recent ones. It is Opal and Connor's first meeting.

The forest was quiet.

It was often like this before dawn, the twilight sky the only indication of the approaching daylight. It was at this hour that Connor went outside for his walk. It was during this quiet, calm moment that he finally felt at peace, his anxiety, anger, and frustration all melting away into the silent air. He left a note on his aunt’s door, just in case he wasn't back before she woke up, and headed out the door. 

The teen couldn't help but exhale in relief, feeling the cool morning air rush around him, his breath billowing into the darkened sky. He stepped onto the grass, being wary of the flowers his aunt had planted by the house. There was a frost forming on the various plants, his grey boots making a rhythmic crunch as he walked to the edge of the village. It echoed in the silence and was like music to his ears.

_“Winter should be here soon.”_

He glanced back at his village, the little windows on the tiny huts still dark, as nobody was awake at this hour. He smiled. The people here were almost like fairies, in a way. Most had powers or some significant connection to nature. He felt his gaze fall back to his feet which were peeking out from under his grey cloak that flowed around his ankles. He pulled his hood up and over his shoulder length hair, starting to walk into the forest, the grey, tattered garment billowing and whisping behind him like smoke.

Connor knew he wasn't like them.

They had told him that many years ago, the village scouts had heard a baby crying in the woods. After seeking it out, they had found a newborn baby with pitch black hair and skin, and bright, glowing yellow eyes, abandoned in the recent snowfall. He wasn't one of their kind and they had no idea where he had come from. 

But they were a kind people, immediately warming the baby and taking him in. They had named him Connor, which meant “Child of Shadows” in their native language. It made sense, the boy figured. He did look like walking silhouette. The village became his family and home. The people became his aunts and uncles. 

It was nice.

Connor looked around him and froze. He didn't recognize this part of the forest. He was so lost in thought, he had wandered into an unfamiliar part of the woods. The boy would often pride himself on how much of the wooded area he knew by heart. But right now, he was lost. And alone. And scared.

Then he heard it.

A distant sound, coming from his left. Curiosity overcame his fear and he went towards the noise. The closer he got, the louder the sound became. After a bit, he could finally make out what it was. 

Humming.

It was a tune he didn't know, but it was beautiful. He felt entranced by the soft pitches rising and falling to some unheard beat. He saw a light coming through a break in the trees, pushing forward through them, allowing his eyes to settle on the source of the humming.

Connor was caught utterly breathless by what he saw.

A girl sat on the grass, tiny sparkling lights dancing around the clearing and illuminating the area. A pair of beautiful, bright, rainbow eyes watched the lights and seemed to twinkle and shine with each note she made. Her hair was the same color as her eyes but with a metallic tint, each color melting into the next. It fell to her shoulders, which were exposed to the cool air, as her blue shirt was sleeveless. It only seemed to come up to right below her chest, giving him a view of her exposed, dark silver-ish skin on her stomach. 

But, damn, those WINGS.

They were huge, the rainbow of color flowing from the base of them to the very tip. They were so similar to butterflies wings, the colorful membrane separated by bright silver lines.

She was… the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

It took the boy a moment to realize she had stopped humming, his attention pulled back to her eyes.

She was staring right back at him.

Though he was shocked, and somewhat embarrassed, at being noticed, he found he couldn't tear his eyes away from her’s. She smiled, patting the ground next to her and continuing to hum.

Connor was wary, but slowly stepped forward. Each inch bringing him closer to the girl. He found himself standing beside her, allowing himself to sink to the ground. He listened intently as she hummed the same, soft tune from before. Though he didn't want to interrupt, his curiosity took over again.

“What is your name?” 

The girl stopped humming and turned to him, smiling.

“Opal. My name is Opal.”

He felt a smile creep onto his face. 

“Opal…” he whispered, allowing her name to roll off his tongue, “that's a beautiful name.”

Her eyes went wide and she blushed, which was somehow also rainbow colored. 

“Th-thank you,” she brushed some hair out of her face and turned again to him. “What's yours?”

His eyes turned up, in that way they do when he is happy or excited.

“Connor. That's my name.”

Suddenly, a voice called from the woods causing Connor to scramble to his feet.

“I-I'm sorry, I gotta go, my aunt is looking for me! Bye Opal!” 

She waved behind him as he ran towards his aunt’s voice. He practically tripped over a branch as he broke through the trees, almost tackling his family member to the ground. 

“Connor! Where have you been, my boy?” She ruffled his hair, something she did often. 

“I left you a note, auntie. Did you not see it?” She placed her small hands on his face and squished it, kissing his forehead. 

“I saw it, my boy. I was just worried because normally you are back before daytime.”

He glanced down. He didn't intend to stay out so long. He knew his aunt got worried about him easily.

“Sorry auntie…”

She patted his head and grabbed his hand pulling him back to the village. 

“It's quite alright, my boy. Did you have fun on your walk at least?” 

Connor glanced at the trees that he had come from, feeling his smile return.

“Well…” the girl's face flickered across his mind, making his smile turn into a grin, “I made a friend.”


	2. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lith meets his birth mother and learns something he didn't expect.

Lith knew he was adopted. He knew a lot of things, but that was something he knew by heart. Someone gave birth to him and then left him at an orphanage.

That didn't matter now.

His dads were better.

Colbalt, his Papi, was always very nice and loved giving him hugs. He didn't really like people touching him before, but now he loves hugs. Especially Papi’s hugs. His Daddy, Mercury, was amazing with the guitar. He didn't care that Daddy was blind. He loved Lith and that was all that mattered.

He was adopted when he was 6 years old.

It's crazy how fast 13 years can go by. 

His adopted sister, Magnes was 13 now. She was adopted when he was 9. It was kinda crazy to think about sometimes. That little hyperactive 3 year old was now a teenager.

But that didn't matter now either.

Now, he was standing face to face with his birth mother.

The woman had accidentally shown up in the pocket dimension that the Guardians live in. She claimed she was trying to teleport back to her pocket dimension and somehow ended up in their living room. Colbalt and Silver confirmed that she was Guardian and were about to send her on her way when she noticed Lith.

“Lith? Is that really you?” He voice broke slightly, seeing the blonde haired boy sitting on the couch with his teddy bear. Rocker, who had been sitting to the side, glanced between them, his eyes going wide.

“Yes?” Lith answered, cocking his head to the side. How did she know him? That didn't make much sense.

She seemed a bit shaken and pulled Colbalt aside. They had a conversation, Colbalt and the stranger both seeming agitated, then came back. Lith had watched them intently, still not quite sure what was going on.

“Lith…” Colbalt cleared his throat before continuing, “...this is your birth mother.”

Lith sat there for a second. 2 seconds. 3 seconds.

“N-no.” He said plainly, standing from the couch. He could feel tears welling in his eyes, threatening to spill over. This was her, this was the one that put him in an orphanage, the one that left him. This was NOT his mother!

He ran.

He didn't really think about it. He just ran. He went to the outer edge of the pocket dimension, curling up and crying.

He had never been good at dealing with emotions.

He sat there for some time, long after the tears had stopped. He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see her. He looked away.

“Sorry…” he murmured under his breath. It's not nice to run away, he knew that.

She plopped down next to him, staring out into empty white that marked the edge of their world.

“No…” she whispered, “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. You were happy and I should have just left you to that.”

There was a shared silence between them. Lith felt the question bubbling back up in his mind. It was question that had burned into his brain. He wanted… No, NEEDED to know the answer.

“Um… Why… Why did you put me up for adoption?”

She seemed prepared to answer that question.

“When I was pregnant with you, I was still working. Still protecting the Multiverse from the Anomalies. It wasn't too bad, I could handle it. I was seeing another Guardian, a doctor, regularly to make sure everything was going okay with you.”

She took in a deep, shaky breath and continued.

“And then I encountered KP Vividia. An Error Class Anomaly that had gained a will of it's own.”

Lith knew about the KP Anomalies. They were really bad. Their goal is simply kill, nothing else. They were a subcategory of the Error Class, the most powerful class of Anomalies. They were the only kind who could gain conscious thought.

“It couldn't kill me.”

Lith cocked his head to the side, confused. She explained.

“I have a partial “Vaccine” against Anomalies. They can't corrupt me, but they can do practically anything else. KP Vividia tried to corrupt me and found that it couldn't. It ran after a bit, I guess it just got bored. But…” she trailed off a bit and then continued talking, her voice slightly lower. 

“I could tell something was off. I went to the doctor I had been seeing and when he checked on you, I almost couldn't believe what he told me.”

“What happened to me?” Lith asked unable to stay quiet any longer.

She shook her head.

“That's just it. Nothing had happened to you. But suddenly, it wasn't just YOU. I was carrying twins. I wasn't before.”

Lith’s eyes went wide.

“I have… a sibling?”

She cleared her throat.

“Had, actually. The other baby was… Corrupted. It was an Anomaly. And…”

She looked at him and then glanced away.

“You know what we have to do with Anomalies.”

Lith was… unsure on how to respond to that. He hadn't expected to be told any of that.

“So… Why DID you give me up?”

She took a deep breath and sighed.

“I… gave you up because… you were very… emotional as a child. I thought it might have had something to do with the corruption, but I couldn't be certain. But now, I see it was Autism. I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry Lith…”

Lith simply nodded. Yeah, it was bad. 

But that didn't matter now.

He got his answer.


	3. The Alternates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are 3 main AU's (Alternate Universes), named Fell, Swap, and SwapFell.
> 
> Needless to say, Silver and Rocker were NOT expecting to meet their Alternates.

It would’ve been a completely ordinary night at the Guardian household. Everyone was settling in for dinner, it was Colbalt’s turn to cook this time, and a calm air had found it’s way into the room.

That is, until THEY appeared.

Three bright Inter-Dimensional Portals opened in the nearby living room, each one tossing through two people that looked oddly like Silver and Rocker, with obvious differences.

“Where THE FUCK are we??? And who the fuck are all you?” A young woman with dark hair and a faded red hoodie snapped at the stunned group before her. A red streak ran through her messy dark locks and a ringed piercing was on her eyebrow. A small, dark haired demon ran up to her shouting various profanities and threats and things that sounded like “YOU WANNA GO” before being pulled back by another woman with hair the color of fire and glasses. She picked him up and kissed his cheek, the smaller going stiff and quiet.

“Finally. A little peace and quiet.” 

Another girl with glasses and a book clutched in her hand simply sighed. Her hair was a pale blonde color with a metallic tint to it.

“According to my calculations, we have entered an Alternate Universe. Judging by our lookalikes sitting at that dining table, we have most likely found ourselves in the Origin Verse.” Her voice was flat and cold, almost robotic in tone. “It may be best to introduce ourselves, as to not cause confusion. I go by Bronze and…” She trailed off, looking around and her pale eyes went wide.

“Where did Tiny go?”

All of a sudden, another small demon ran into the room, bright red hair pulled back into a itty bitty ponytail, and a bundle of flowers much bigger than his body in his arms. He shoved them onto Bronze’s lap and, with a huge excited smile, exclaimed “THESE ARE FOR YOU, BRONZE!”

It was like a switch had been flicked, her demeanor changing immediately. She curled over the flowers, letting out quiet muffled squealing. She lifted her head only to mumble “I swear Tiny, one of these days, you are going to kill me…”

Silver and Rocker stood and introduced themselves, indicating to the others. They figured, like Bronze, it may be best to introduce themselves before things got out of hand.

The “edgy” version of Silver chuckled a bit.

“You call me Ruby and tall, dark, and emo over there is Ray.”

Ruby jabbed her finger towards the tall demon in the background, black hair pulled into a ponytail above his neck. His horns were the same as Rocker's, with the exception that one of them broken off. He also had a scar over his left eye and another on the right side of his chin. He simply nodded, not speaking.

“I am Copper,” The fiery haired woman said, before lifting the still stunned mini-demon out to them, “and this annoying little thing is Riley.”

It didn't take them all long to determine that these “Alternates” were from the 3 main AU’s, often referred to as Fell, Swap, and SwapFell. None of them seemed to know how they got into the Guardian's house, much less how to leave.

So, for the time being, they would stay.

It was quickly discovered that Ruby flirts with EVERYONE. She even tried with Lith, before Colbalt and Mercury went into protective parent mode. Unlike the Originals and the Swaps, Ruby and Ray didn't seem to be in a relationship. Tiny got along with everyone, regardless of his constant desire to talk everyone’s ear off. Bronze and Copper were constantly going at it, the others dubbing their arguments “The Logic Wars.” Riley was like an angry chihuahua. Enough said about that.

Rocker instantly noticed something was up with Ray’s behavior, though.

Ray was always standing away from everyone, watching. Observing. It was a little unsettling.

That is, until Rocker noticed WHO he was watching.

He felt the need to talk with his Fell Counterpart about it. Even if Ray didn't get the message, he still wanted to talk. It might help him.

“Hey. Mind if I sit here?”

The darker demon looked at him, still quiet, and nodded. Rocker leaned against the wall besides him, following Ray’s gaze.

He was looking at Ruby again.

Apparently, she was currently flirting with a very flustered and very confused Tiny at the moment, practically pinning the poor demon into the couch.

“You should tell her, you know.”

Ray’s head snapped around, his eyes wide and his dark red eyelights flickering. Rocker just sighed, gesturing towards Silver who was trying to break up yet another logic war between Bronze and Copper.

“She saved me from committing suicide. I know it might not seem like I'm depressed or suicidal, but I'm not the same person before I met Silver. She's... my angel, my life. My reason. When the twins came into our lives, I gained two more reasons. When Colbalt and his family moved in, I got even more reasons to stay here. To live. But her?”

He turned and gave Ray that look. It was a knowing look. An understanding look.

“She was the first reason. Always was, always will be.”

Rocker went quiet for a moment, glancing down at his claws resting on his stomach.

“There was a day I almost lost her… A small pack of anomalies, Tear Viruses, had swarmed her. They had her on the ground and when I heard her screaming… Something inside me snapped. I was NOT going to lose the one I love. Not now, not like that. I got them all off her, clutching her in my arms. I had never been more afraid of losing anything in my life. Silver was okay, but… She almost wasn't.”

Rocker looked up at his counterpart once more.

“You never know if you might lose her. Tell Ruby you love her. You might not get another chance.”

Ray remained silent, his eyes locked onto Rocker’s. Tears suddenly gathered in his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. He averted his eyes, trying to wipe them away, but it was too late to stop them.

Ray cried.

Something he hadn't done in so long, much less in front of somebody.

Rocker just sat there. He knew he shouldn’t touch Ray unless prompted. He was HIM, after all.

Suddenly, as quickly as the tears started, they stopped. Ray pushed himself off the wall and started marching over to Ruby.

Rocker felt too stunned to move, much less to stop him.

He crossed the room in seconds, standing beside the couch, Ruby still flirting with the mini demon. She saw Ray standing over her and grinned.

“Hey there Ray! What's shaAAAAAKI- WHAT ARE YOU DOING???” 

Ray picked up the squirming woman in both hands, perfectly capable of doing so due to his size.

“H-HEY! PUT ME DO-MMPH!”

Ruby’s protests were silenced as Ray pressed a kiss to her lips, every jaw in the room dropping.

She seemed stunned for a moment, before her eyes slid closed and her hands reached up, cradling his face. It was a tender, loving gesture, completely unlike her previous demeanor.

Finally, they pulled away, a bright red flush dusted across both their cheeks. Ruby smiled and giggled softly.

“You idiot… Why didn't you tell me earlier? I've been trying to get your attention for so long… Why did you think I was always flirting with everyone?”

Ray chuckled. It was a deep, unnatural sound, causing the girl in his arms to stiffen. He pulled her closer to his body, his large frame dwarfing hers greatly.

“I love you, Ruby.”

Her eyes went wide and she pressed her hands to his cheeks, pulling him into a somewhat rough, passionate kiss.

“Just shut up and kiss me, dammit.”

Yeah… From now on, things were DEFINITELY going to get interesting.


End file.
